All The Same
by BrokenWaffles
Summary: Tom is in love with Hannah, but she only thinks of him as a friend. McFly-Tom Fletcer S/A


_I dont mind where you come from  
As long as you come to me  
But I dont like illusions I cant see  
Them clearly_

"Don't confuse me, Tom, what the hell are you trying to say?" She raised a brow at the blonde.

He let a sigh escape his lips. "I...I don't know, Hannah. I guess I'm saying that...I don't know exactly where we are as of now...and I'd like to know..." He stuttered out his sentance.

She nodded her head, a thoughtful look plastered onto her face. "I'm still confused, Tom." She stated.

He sighed once more. "Are you really going to make me say it out loud?" He looked into her eyes, making his knees go weak.

She raised a brow at him once more, nodding at him. "I suppose I am. Can't you just ever come out and say anything? Why do you always have to beat around the bush, Tom?" She looked tiredly at him.

His shoulders dropped, realizing he could never have her. She loved another man. But he'd be there for her when he broke her heart. And it was inevitable. It always ended with Hannah in Tom's arms, sobbing. Why couldn't she understand how very amazing she really was? She could be with anyone in the world, but she was drawn to people who tore her apart. __

I dont care, no I wouldn't dare  
To fix the twist in you  
You've shown me eventually what you'll do  
I dont mind  
I dont care  
As long as you're here

So he walked out of the room again, heart on his sleve, slowly retracting it back in the metal case he'd kept it in for the five years he'd known Hannah. A tear escaped his eyes. He hadn't confessed his love to her yet. Maybe she'd loved him back, but he couldn't handle it anymore if she didn't love him. He decided it would be best to be there for her any way he could.

Except the one way he needed.__

Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same  
And I'll take you for who you are  
If you take me for everything  
And do it all over again  
It's all the same

She came crashing through the doorway to their flat, barely being able to walk straight with all the tears running down her face, clowding her vision. She fell through the door, shutting it with a slam, and falling to the floor, curling into a ball.

He instantly rose from the sofa and racing to her side, and taking her into his arms. They lay there for hours, her sobbing into his shirt, and him holding her as close as he possibly could.

She calmed down, raising her head to look into his beautiful brown eyes that matched her own. She hugged him once more, before making an attempt to stand. He pulled her back down to eye level with him.

"Are you going to be okay? Do you want to talk about it?" He begged.

She shook her head, standing and making her way to her room for the night. She never wanted to talk about it. She just wanted to cry, and try to move on. __

Hours slide and days go by  
Till you decide to come  
But in-between it always seems too long  
Suddenly  
But I have the skill, yeah  
I have the will, to breath you in while I can  
However long you stay is all that I am

Minutes turn into hours, hours turn into days, and then she stirs. She slowly exits her room, eyes still blood shot, body weak, and hair tangled.

Tom jumps up from the sofa and runs to her side. "Is everything okay? Do you want me to make you anything?" He stands close to her.

She shakes her head, making no eye contact. He sighs and pulls her into a hug, which she doesn't have the strength to return.__

I dont mind, I dont care  
As long as you're here

He pulls her to the living room, sitting her on the couch and holding her close as the t.v. plays silently.__

Wrong or Right  
Black or White  
If I close my eyes  
Its all the same

The next day she stirs once more, this time with life back in her eyes. She had finally recovered. Tom was there next to her, ready to cater to her every need.

She smiled at him. "Hey there, Tom. How's it going?" She asked casually. Tom had always been impressed how she could be deeply depressed when she falls asleep, and be as good as new the next morning. He admired her for that.__

In my life  
The compromise  
I'll close my eyes  
Its all the same

"I have a date tonight, I have no idea what to wear. I think I'll just throw something on. It's not really a huge deal." She smiled in Tom's direction as they drank her tea.

Tom could feel his stomach sink and his heart break in half. He could feel his breathe stop, as he choked on his liquid.

She looked at him in shock, running to his side an patting his back. "Are you okay, man? Oh my god, Tom!" She screatched.

He nodded and coughed a couple more times. "Yeah! Sorry!" He coughed.__

Go ahead say it  
You're leaving  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same

That night ended the same as every other night where Hannah had a date with a mysterious man: with her in Tom's arms. Tom cradled her until the sun came up, when he finally decided it was time to confess his love for the woman.

He pulled the words right from his heart, "Hannah." He took her face in his hands, holding her head up so she was looking him in the eyes. His heart was burning. He took a deep breathe. "I love you." With that, he crashed his lips upon hers, which she automatically returned.

Their kiss came to a natural end and she stared into his eyes, shaking her head and laughing.

Tom panicked. A million reasons why she could be laughing floating through his head.

"Tom." Her voice brought him back from his thoughts. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say those words." She pulled him on his feet and kissing him deeply.__

And I'll take you for who you are now  
If you take me for everything  
Do it all over again  
It's all the same

"I love you too, Tom. I have since the day I met you."

That's all he ever wanted to hear.

3


End file.
